Twisted Love Story
by Murder Rose
Summary: Orginally a one-shot but being continued do the request of readers. USA Version Aidan/ Josh Slash I'm so sorry but this is on hold as well as my other stories due to resent loses in my family I will return as soon as possible
1. Your Not a Monster

**Your not a Monster**

**Summary: **Josh thinks he is a monster Aidan Proves him otherwise

**Pairings: **Aidan/Josh

**Warnings**: Angst, fluff, slash,

* * *

**Aidan's POV**

"I'm a monster. I've killed innocent things. People can die around me. I'm one of the many mistakes that takes place on this earth." Josh states. This is different from his normal 'I'm a monster' rants. His voice is usually cracked, his face deadly pale, and he always has a small sort of pant on the end of his words. He looks close to broken.

He usually lists all the things wrong with him, like how his fiance would have thought he was a monster. How his parents would have never accepted him if he told the truth. How he has to run from his sister. How he isn't _human_. But not tonight. No, it's different tonight.

His voice isn't cracked. He's just in tears. He doesn't pant at the end of his words, he just can't breath at all through his sobs.

We're, that being only Josh and I,are sitting in the living room on the couch. He came home and just broke down. He didn't even make it to the couch or to where Sally would be there smiling in his direction. No, he just opened the door and collapsed onto the wood floor and just wouldn't get up. He just lay there and cried until I had to pick him up and carry him to the couch.

For a werewolf, Josh is pretty light. I mean that could of course just be my vampire strength talking. But I truly had no trouble getting him to the couch and placing him down. When I first sat him down he just sat there and cried for a minute before he curled up into a little ball far away from me.

I'm worried about him. Maybe he's finally snapped. What if tonight I go out and come home to find him dead along with Sally? Josh is fragile. He's easy to break, to scare, to...torment. That's all this curse has ever done to him is torment him. He's only had two years to adjust. I've had two-hundred years. Sally's only had six months. I've had seven-thousand three hundred days to deal with this, he's had seven-hundred thirty days to deal.

He says he's a monster but he's not. He needs to know that he isn't.

"Josh, come here." I say as softly as possible. He just sobs and shakes his head. Plan B: I go to him. I got close enough to him to pull his hands away from his face. "Josh, you are not a monster. You're some amazing, quirky guy who got the short end of the stick, who peole love. The only problem with you is that you can't see that. You're an amazing nurse, a great person, and if I hear you call yourself a monster one more time, I just might hit you." By the end of my little speech, his sobs had softened up to little sniffles and his big brown doe eyes looking back at me with pure innocence.

"Really?" His voice is small and timid but contains a drop of hope that I say yes. "Yes, Josh" I say this with a smile, and not one of those 'I'm about to bed you' kind of smile but a smile that show reassurances and gives total trust.

A small smile graces his face, and lights the whole room. This must be how Danny felt about Sally. "Sorry for acting like such a girl. It's just so hard sometimes." Josh is now almost him self again. He scoots closer to me and slowly leans down and puts his head on my shoulder. With a squeak of surprise from Josh, I picked him up and sat him on my lap as we stare at the fireplace in front of us. I can see he is as red as a tomato. But it's cute. I can slowly feel his eyelids close and I rest a kiss on the top of his head. I can tell he felt it because his heart rate sped up for a second, but then regulated.

"Oh, for the love of God. Would you two just kiss already?" I turn my head slightly enough to see Sally sitting on the stairs. I grin at her and turn back to see Josh looking at me wide-eyed and his lips slightly parted. I slowly kiss him on the lips and I feel him kiss back. We pull back and there again resting on Josh's cheeks is that adorable rosey blush.

I lean in and whisper the words "Work time". I grin and Josh just looked confused before blushing even harder when he realizes I'm carrying him up the stairs, bridal style, right past a whistling Sally.

Josh isn't a monster. He's a savior. He's the reason I can't eat people, because they need a chance to find someone just like him and create their own twisted love story of life.

* * *

Holy crap, these one shots are just popping out.  
Again thanks to my wonderful Beta: cky297

**Question: Should there be a sequel or just keep it as a one shot?**  
**R&R and if so a sequel what would you like to see in it?...**


	2. The beast in Me

**The Beast In Me**

**Summary:** Aidan Can't control his self any longer. Josh Doesn't mind.

**Warnings: First Lemon Scene For Me EVER.** fluff

This is being continued because of all the beautiful reviewes and their request for continuation

* * *

**Aidan's POV**

Damn! Josh just had to have those eyes; chocolate brown. Those lips; the color of pink perfection. That skin, softer than any skin, or sheets over the two-hundred years I've been around. Lastly, he had to have that ass. Goddamn that ass, it just makes you want to bend him over anywhere and fuck him hard enough that his brain turned to goo.

But I would never do that no matter how much I really want to. _(And I really want to)_

That's what the _**beast **_wants to do.

**_Aidan_** wants to be gentle. To whisper sweet, soothing words as I slowly enter him. Not just fuck him but to **_make love_** to him. Yeah, it sounds kind of girly, but I've been around two hundred years. I know that if I don't put forth passion in everything that I do, then I may never get the chance again.I plan to do all this tonight. Josh and I had a moment the other night, and I think that this was meant to happen.

* * *

**Later ( After dinner)**

Josh and I are sitting on the couch snuggled together watching Titanic. It's his favorite movie. I remember when the announcement that the ship had sunk came. People cried, sued, and worked to make the next ship even better. I've told Josh this and he's listened intensely, but he always argues that, though that maybe true, that never beats the romance of the movie.

We're watching the parts where the girl is standing at the bow of the ship with Leonardo Dicaprio having his arms around her waist and it looks like she's flying. I hear Josh sigh, maybe from want or the pure romance of the scene, maybe even tiredness.

I sit here and watch the movie with Josh until the very end. Now the credits start to roll. My cue.

I slowly turn and pull Josh even closer to me. I kiss him deeply on the lips, hearing him moan into the kiss, and I feel his fingers grip into my hair. I push him back further onto the couch and continue kissing him. Slowly, his mouth opens, and I force my tongue inside, tasting every inch of his mouth with my tongue. Our tongues start to wrestle, but Josh gives in quickly. I turn my attention away from his gorgeous lips and slowly start sucking on his neck. I feel him whither underneath of me and start to mix his whines; groans and moans together. I grin into his neck.

I start, ever so slowly, kissing up his jaw line and I hear him begin to pant. _Damn, am I that good? Well, I've been around long enough to have the practice. _This thought forms a Cheshire cat grin on my face,but I am slowly brought back to earth when Josh starts panting my name.

"Aidan, o,h Aidan." I start to grind our hips together and I feel his hardness. A deep, throaty growl escapes my mouth.

**The beast is coming out.**

I grab Josh by the ass and force his legs around my waist. I shoot up the stairs in a blink of an eye and find my self placing Josh on my mattress. I start to rip his shirt and I hear him gasp in protest, but he doesn't try and stop my hands. No, he tries to get my shirt off and I was happy to oblige.

Next, phase two: pants.

I slowly start to pull the strings on his pajama pants loose and start sliding them off of his hips. I hear him moan at my touch. Once the pants are gone, there's nothing standing in my way. I knew since we were just at home, he wouldn't bother with underwear.

This...this Josh was a beautiful site. His face is flushed pink. He is panting. _Vulnerable. **I Love it.**_

I don't even bother to be cautious with my clothes. I just rip my pants from my body. I get in between Josh's legs, ready for the real fun to begin. I lean my head down and place the tip of his cock in my mouth, and slowly start sucking. I hear him practically scream my name. My cock is dripping with pre-cum. I _love _it.I slowly start bobbing my head back and forth and I feel Josh's fingers dig into my hair.

Finally, I pull back completely and see Josh practically begging for me to fuck him now. He's ready.

I stick my fingers in Josh's face, indicating for him to lick them. He's confused at first, but soon understands and coats my fingers with his saliva. I slowly massage his entrance with the saliva coated fingers and hear him whimper at the feeling. I slowly insert one finger and hear him gasp in shock, but moan in pleasure. I insert another and hear a groan slash whimper escape, but no protest to stop. Finally, a third a high pitched pant but no indication to stop. I slowly begin to scissor my fingers, and Josh starts moving his hips in the same motion. It's time.

I pull Josh's legs onto my shoulders and I slowly reach for the lube in my night stand. I begin slicking my cock. Ready set GO! I push my cock into Josh's body a lot quicker than intended, imiting a scream of pain and pleasure from his throat. I feel horrible. The beast took control and I hurt Josh. I was going to pull out completely.

"Dammit, Aidan! Move for fucks sake." Josh said in between pants. I grin and start bucking my hips. I grab his cock and continue my rhythmn and squeeze. We're working together now.

Finally, with a loud scream of my name, he came all over my stomach, as I came in his body. We lay there in a heap of sweat, cum-stained sheets with heavy breathing. My, the beast isn't so bad.

We can be Beauty and the beast. Ha, get it?

* * *

Please tell me how I did on my first lemon scene  
R&R  
Mona lisa  
Again thanks to my beta: cky297


	3. Damsel in Distress

**Damsel in Distress. Night in Shinning Armor**

**Summary: **Josh is walking and gets attacked. Aidan Comes to the rescue

**Pairings: **Aidan/Josh

**Warnings**: Angst, fluff, slash, Attempted Rape(This Chapter only)

This is Being continued because of all the beautiful reviewers and their request for continuation.

* * *

**Josh POV**  
**  
**  
I can't believe it. Do we even have a title? I mean, is it lover or boyfriend? Or, since he is keen on calling me a girl at times, would girlfriend be a better way to put it? Holy bat-shit, what would my parents say? My God, Emily would do a freaking happy dance.

Am I just another cheap fuck for Aidan, or does he mean every word he says? No one means everything... Wait... where am I? It's dark outside. I wouldn't be able to see without my canine-like senses, so I have sort of night vision. I keep walking and again, my thoughts take over. I mean, Aidan was the first person that actually knew and confronted me about being a werewolf.

**_Flash Back._**

BI just started nursing at my relocation in Boston. I've been labeled as the boring, quiet nurse that no one wants to talk to. I just walked into the locker room. I'm quiet and timid, like a new cub in a pack of lions.

"You know we don't bite... Well, some of us anyway." I turn to see a guy in blue scrubs. He's about an inch taller than me, strong chin and as white as a ghost. He's also looking right at me.

"Oh, me? I know I don- Wait, who bites?"

He grinned. "Well, me, duh. Can't you tell I am vampire, with your super-sensitive werewolf smelling"

**_End Of Flash back_**

Since then, we've depended on each other. He would confront me after the full moon, and I would sometimes freak. But throughout all the freak outs and tears and states of depression, he was there. It was only like 2 months ago that we actually moved in together; that we sort of acted like a married couple. I need Aidan to be there. To tell me I'm not a freak; to make me smile and at the same time, send me into total full-out panic

Oh my goodness. I love Aidan... I love Aid-

I was slammed into a wall behind me. Its dark, so I can't see the face of the person who pushed me. But I can feel the knife pressing against my Adam's apple. I can feel the sweat break on my forehead.

"Give me all your money and nobody gets hurt." This was bad, because I left my wallet at home. This guy is a psycho. He's not going to believe me if I say I don't have it. He'll probably kill me when I say I don't have it. I can feel tears well up in my eyes. I just figured out the most important feeling in my life.

" I don't- don't have it." I hear my attacker growl.

"Fine, bitch. you'll pay in another way!" I feel the knife get pressed deeper onto my throat and my attacker reaches for my pants. The tears have over flowed now.

"AIDAN!" I screech into the night, praying that just maybe he heard me. I'm being pushed to the ground now, and my tears are stronger than ever.

"Aidan..." was the last thing I whispered into the night before my tears took over my vision.

* * *

**Aidan's POV**  
**  
**  
"AIDAN!" It was far away, but I could tell it was Josh about two miles from where I stand. Well, at least where I stood. The screech triggered my legs, and I took off running. When I came close enough to hear slight whimpering, I followed them to see a picture that filled me with rage and sorrow, but mostly beastly, animalistic rage.

A man with a knife was holding Josh to the ground, while he removed his dick from his pants. This is where my actual animosity broke loose.

I tore the man free from Josh, startling both of them. The thug tried to stab me, but with my strength, I wrenched the knife from his hand, and heard it clatter somewhere to the side. Next, I had him pinned to the wall with him shaking with fear. I was ready to kill without problem and mostly glee, when I hear these words that calmed my beast. My animal.

"Aidan, don't. Stop." I twist my head slightly to see Josh looking at me with those eyes. I did one thing and one thing only.

I stopped.

I turned back to the man whimpering beneath me in fear. "If you ever try that on anyone, I'll kill you a no one will stop me." I growled at the man. He nodded his head frantically, truly scared to death and smelled a little like urine. Ha, pissed himself he was so scared. I pushed off the wall and watched him scramble as quickly as possible away. I then turned to real point at hand.

Josh.

He was still shaking and his face still tear-stained. He was obviously still terrified. So I did the only things I could that might make him feel better. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest, whispering comforting words as I carried him home.

Halfway through the walk I feel Josh bury his head deep in my shoulder. I smile at this, but frown when a sob comes out of the mouth that was meant for only a smile and to be kissed. From this moment forward, I am his protector, and anyone who tries to hurt him feel my pain and wish they were in hell.

Huh, I guess this is the sad part in our twisted love story.

* * *

Omg Double Update? It couldn't be. This will only be four or five chapters, no more.  
But thanks to all the loyal readers and reviewers and please don't hurt me for doing that to Josh!

Love Mona lisa 


End file.
